zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Flash vs Reverse Flash
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise Flash feels very happy with his high-speed powers, he has received them for a month, he is always acclaimed wherever he goes, has many fans, is always appearing on TV, but always worries about his secret identity, since A hero must rescue people, but also can not involve the people he loves in danger. No crook was even for Flash, but one day, that changed. Story Safe city, safe people, no one can beat the Flash.says flash. Flash is running at Mach 2 speed, twice the speed of sound, but it is not the only one, as it has a new speedster in this city. Flash turns into a street when he is hit by something he can barely identify, he gets up and sees the guy, he had a uniform just like his but with the opposite colors. Who are you? He asks. "You know who I am Flash, I'm your worst enemy, I'm your biggest rival," he says. "I've never seen you in my life," he says. "But I've seen you many times, Flash, you and me, always confronting us, it was fun, but it ended up losing the grace, so I decided to end it once and for all, so I came back here," he says. "Wait, how did you get back here?What are you talking about?" He says. "Unfortunately, you will not have time to find out," he says. Then he flees, but Flash hunts him down a number of roads, alleys, all in fractions of seconds, until his rival attacks him unprepared, he falls to the ground, but his rival still attacks him with several strokes at high speed leaving Flash With no chance to fight, but when his rival was going to defeat him, Flash hits him with a blow to the leg causing a huge pain in the opponent, so he runs away to avoid a possible turnaround. Who..Who are he?''He says. So to answer this question he goes to the ZPD (hidden) to get some information, he looks at several police records, filming, but he can not unmask the subject. Then he leaves, and I decided to get this imformation with his own legs. ''Well, it was here that I met him for the last time,''he says. When without warning he returns at an absurd rate. It's good to see you again, Flash, do you surrender? He says. "No, but I'm going to defeat you," he says. "For God's sake, you do not really learn, you're the man I hate more than anything and I'm going to end you here, and today," he says. ''No, I will not let you put lives at risk,''he says. ''Okay, so let's see if you're as quick as they say he says. Then they run all over town again but this time Flash is ready, they start to hit each other while they run but Flash takes the best. "You can be faster than me, but justice always wins," he says. Then he hit him for the last time and takes him to a highly different cell, made with materials that surpass his powers. By holding him he'll even ask you a few questions. Hello, Flash again,''he says. "Who are you? I mean, who are you really?" He asks. "My name is Eobard Slowne, but call me Reverse Flash," he says. "Eobard Slowne? I've never heard of you, not even the records I checked," he says. "It's a bit complicated, I'm not from here," he says. ''So, where are you from?''He says. "I'm from the 25th century," he says. ''Wait, how are you saying you're from the future?''He says. ''Yes, I just needed to use my speed,''he says. So I can travel through time? He asks. "Apparently you have no idea how powerful you are," he says. ''But why do you hate me,''he says. ''Look Flash, it was not always like this, I was always your biggest fan, for many years I wanted to be like you, I wanted to be fast, I knew it was impossible for me to have the same luck that you had, Accelerating force to become like you, I was able to create the negative acceleration force, so I finally became like you say.''he says And then? He asks. "When I traveled to the past, 5 years later, I discovered something, you would always be more acclaimed, more adored, and I, I would always be naughty," he says. ''So you hate me because you can not be like me?''He says. "I'm better than you, Flash," he says. "No, you lost, and you will never get out of here," he says. ''Next time, Flash,''he says. Then Flash leaves the place. "There are a lot of people who want to be better, some are an example to make it happen, but there are a lot of people who end up choosing the wrong way, that was the case with Eobard, but no matter what happens, no matter how many threats I I'll fight, I'll do my best to protect Zootopia, I'm the fastest man in this story, I'M THE FLASH THE END Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Super Hero Category:Crossover stories Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Crossover characters Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Disney crossovers Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:DC's crossovers